


It's Quiet Up Here

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The realization that Cor discovers about his relationship with Drautos and him taking it a step or two further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [titusdravtos](http://titusdravtos.tumblr.com/). Enjoy~

It started as a quick and easy release for Cor. No strings attached. That was how it should’ve been. The casual talks during work hours and time spent in each other’s company went on as any other day for them until it took one leap from the marshal to take what he wanted. A needy kiss which Drautos couldn’t deny. He accepted it and had The Immortal underneath him in no time.

Location didn’t matter to them, whether it was outside in the gardens or in the captain’s office, they had a raw desire to feel and to be needed when no one else could give. They took what they can get with the time available and nothing of whispering romance between them, only an agreement to meet when necessary.  

Drautos never invites Cor into his room so it was always at Cor’s apartment. A preference or maybe Cor’s place was the fastest yet closest route. Who knew. There were no complaints. Sex was animalistic as it can get and it continued on. Cor didn’t ask for Drautos to stay the night nor did the captain asked for the smallest of intimacy.    
  
The empty space next Cor layered with a chilled blanket but at times, his arm stretched across and he succumbed to the silence. 

Weeks passed for them before Cor woke up early morning with Drautos on his mind, all the times he couldn’t help but appreciate the man’s intelligence and skill other than his body’s worth. His mind strayed to him more than once, a welcoming presence and a distraction. It was unsettling but new, something that Cor wasn’t sure how to process and it bothered him to the point where the King noticed the subtle differences in demeanor. Something was off but Cor reassured him that it was nothing but a long day, that he was merely tired from the activities he performed.

But Cor had to do something. One text was all it took for Drautos to meet him after work hours at his place. When Drautos did arrive, wondering what the barely explained message was about, Cor had a change of mind.

The walls came down as Cor brought Drautos to bed, creating an opening and taking it slow with every touch laid in his path, the removal of clothes tossed and heated kisses poured upon skin. Drautos breathed a light laughter into his ear, a smile on his face for the first time, and Cor turned to him, eyes shut and pressed his forehead against his.

There wasn’t a perfect word that they would describe themselves but for now, they could live with acceptance for the days ahead. 

Moving forward.

Drautos seemed to find him at the most peculiar times. A memorization of his schedule. Maybe. 

The training room opened late at nights for the two to spar. The aftermath became of sweat and bruises to remember.

An invitation to dinner was accepted, even a trip to the bar for the extra kick. Though Drautos had to carry a drunk Cor back to his apartment. Who could deny free drinks when the captain was footing the bill. Right?   
  
Even Clarus spoke to Cor one afternoon, hearing rumors of him and the captain together but the marshal almost fumbled between words before he answered something along of the lines of ‘yes’, earning a small pat on the shoulder with a smile on Clarus’ face.

A matching key laid on Drautos’ desk one day and a note with the words  _ Don’t drop it _ written in black.

Like blocks, their lives built on top of one another but it wasn’t considered perfect. Not everything was lined up for them and it wasn’t necessary to establish as such. They both had much left unsaid with emotions being difficult but trying was what they did best.

They were soldiers, men who understood each other and listened to the scars painted on their bodies. 

For now, they were many more days, months to reach to the top.

“You have an early rise tomorrow.” Drautos spoke first, but Cor pillowed his head against Drautos’ chest, fingers lazily dancing along the scars on skin while an arm rested over his waist. 

“Maybe sleeping in can be an option,” Cor said back. Their legs tangled underneath the white sheets instead, they settled in comfort.    
  
Drautos hummed in agreement. “That can be arranged.” He brought his hand up to Cor’s face and down to his chin as a thumb brushed along lips. 

Cor didn’t hesitate. His tongue poke out, teasing the pad of Drautos’ finger, crystal blue eyes watching as he took the finger into his mouth and pulled back with a wet pop. Drautos grunted with approval before claiming Cor’s lips with a fervent kiss, hearing a low groan as a response.

“On your front.” And Cor obediently moved, allowing Drautos over him. Satisfied of the tight muscles and the curve of his spine, Drautos bent down and bit over a shoulder, earning a gasp in return.    
  
Cor allowed himself to drown in the hands caressing his body, every inch unforgotten. A blissful want and appreciative noises with Drautos’ knowingly working his way into him.

The night went on.

As morning greeted them the next day, Cor awoke to the warmth over his head. His eyes adjusted to the world around him but he only saw Drautos pulling his hand back as if he was caught in the act. Still feeling sleepy, Cor reached for the fleeting hand, lacing his fingers into him and felt a squeeze back.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you in an hour.” Drautos ran a finger over Cor’s knuckles.

“Make it two.” Cor muttered, burying back into the covers and slipped into darkness once more. It wasn’t cold any longer.  
  
It was quiet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know. It's weird. -kicks rock to the side-
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to send me prompts as well.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
